You Aren't Alone Anymore
by HopingItMeantMore
Summary: One-shot where Killian surprises Emma on Valentine's Day. A gift for my CS Secret Valentine!


**CS Secret Valentine gift for Kim! You asked me for a proposal and I have delivered, I hope you like it! Emma's outfit is her dress from the Bello Magazine shoot and Killian's is the ****_The Rite_**** premiere suit!**

**Oh and the ring, this one:**

Simply put, Emma _hated_ Valentine's Day. This is what she had told him when he first asked about the holiday – _if you could even call it that!_ But the pirate was still insisting that they do something special to celebrate the day, "to take your mind off of it, love" he said when she questioned him as to why it was so important. And _damn,_ was he ever stubborn! So there she was, standing on the docks in front of the Jolly Roger, freezing her ass off in a shimmering silver dress and waiting for him to grant her permission to board.

Their relationship had begun a few weeks after she asked him to take Henry away from Storybrooke in hopes of protecting them both from the Wicked Witch. The blonde woman could no longer deny her feelings for the pirate as he uttered three simple words, "As you wish", before whisking her son across the town line, but she had to focus on the task at hand, not the pirate she was so desperately in love with. It had been a year since then. A year since the savior had truly lived up to her title and used her magic to defeat the evil witch. That day had been one to remember, and one that Emma wished that she could forget. It wasn't that she regretted the outcome, but there had been other paths, harder ones that she chose to ignore.

Magic had never felt so _seductive_ than when she shot blast after blast of white magic at the witch. In the moment it felt good, great even, knocking the bitch down a peg or two. But it quickly became too much, white light soon turning into black smoke. The transition from light to dark – from good to evil – came so easily that Emma hadn't even noticed it until it was too late. Black met green and they dueled evenly until the ebony enveloped the chartreuse and consumed its creator. Forming a barrier around the enemy and shrinking slowly – compressing down on her body – until all that was left was a pile of ash and the savior standing stark still in the middle of town square. It had been her first kill, and in that moment she found out that Killian had been right, you never forget your first.

The first few weeks after that had been difficult for everyone, they all tried their best to get Emma to open up and talk about it, but none of them seemed to understand and they only ones who did were Rumpelstiltskin and Regina, and she sure as _hell_ wasn't going to talk to them about what she was going through. The guilt eating away at her piece by piece, until one day David brought the pirate. Killian didn't ask her what was wrong or how she was feeling, because he _knew_, knew how the dread was consuming her, so he did the only thing he could think to. He held her. She fought him at first, yelling at him to get out and to leave her alone, but he stayed true and kept his arms tightly around her as she beat at his chest with her fists, and later when soba wracked her body, he held her tighter. Keeping her grounded, in a way that no one had ever been able to do, and staying silent as the years of pain and despair washed over her. It was hours before she stopped crying, her body shaking with every breath while Killian pulled the covers over them and _stayed_, doing the one thing that no one ever had.

_But that's the past,_ Emma reminded herself as she continued to wait, _you aren't alone anymore._ It felt good to finally be able to say that, finally the lost girl had found someone who was just as unconscious to the outside world as she was, her very own lost boy, who just so happened to be a pirate.

"Come aboard, lass!" His lilting voice broke her from her revive and she made her way up the gangplank quickly. Feet hitting the deck, Emma looked up at her handsome pirate, dressed in a black suit and tie –finally having traded in his pirate garb for some more modern clothes – surrounded by flickering candles. They littered the floor of the ship and somehow he had managed to hang a few from the rigging above their heads.

Killian watched as a grin broke across her face, and he couldn't recall a time he had ever seen her so happy, her smile reaching her jade eyes for the first time since he had known her. Her gaze fell upon him in the next moment, trailing down the path of his body as she walked slowly toward him, hips swaying deliciously with each step.

"Hey sailor." She greeted him while wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in the hairs at the nape of his neck. "Is this all for me?"

"No, it's for some other lass. You should hide; she'll be here soon enough." He teased with a wink and a smirk. He encircled her waist with his arms and hugged her tightly. "All for you, my love." His whispering voice sending a chill down the blonde woman's spine and she tucked her head into his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you." She mumbled against his skin, hands sliding down his body and enclosing around his waist. The stayed like that for quite some time, simply holding each other, until he began to sway. Emma glanced up at him at the slight change in movement as he placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other gripped his. His hook pressing into her back lightly, he led her around the deck of the ship reveling in the giggle that fell from her lips as they danced.

Eager to get to the point of this night, Killian ceased his movements, drawing a curious look from the savior. Her expression turned into one of understanding as he led her by hand to the helm of the ship where he had set a table with wine and more candles. Dropping her hand, the pirate made his way and – in true gentleman style – pulled a chair away from the table and motioned for her to sit.

Taking a seat on the chair he had offered, she watched as he fiddled with the wine bottle before using his hook to pull the cork and poured two glasses, handing one to her and setting his on the table. Walking in front of the blonde woman, Killian knelt before her and took a deep breath, preparing his words once more.

"When you offered me to be a part of something, I hadn't expected that something to be a family. I believe that people have 3 families in their lives; the one they are born into, the one they choose and the one they create. I didn't have much luck with the first one, neither of us did. But, I chose you, the day that you provided a way into your family, into your heart. And Emma, my love, I bloody well want to create a family. With you." Eyes never leaving hers, Killian pulled a small box from it and placed it in front of her before opening it slowly and revealing a ring. Sapphire stone upon a silver band, two small diamonds hugging the cerulean stone and the words _as you wish_ engraved upon the inside. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Her eyes were filled with tears as she took his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers, her whispered "yes" breathed against his lips before she crashed her lips to his, smiling all the while. She could feel the grin that his lips formed against hers, and slowly broke their kiss as she rested her forehead on his, staring into his eyes as she muttered her answer again. "Yes."

"I love you Emma Swan." Her pirate exclaimed as he pushed the ring onto her finger and smiled brightly at the sight of her wearing it. His Swan, his Emma, and now his wife-to-be, wearing the ring his mother had left to him as a child to give to the woman that he knew would be the one. There was only one thing he was sure of, her.

"I love you Killian Jones." Emma felt as if she could finally breathe, like some great weight had been lifted from her chest, letting her lungs fill with love. She blinked quickly as she felt a light drop on her nose and then another on her hand, which was tracing the scar that adorned his cheek. Looking up, she saw what had landed; small flakes peppered the ship and littered their hair. Sometime during Killian's proposal, it had begun to snow, and Emma chuckled at the fairytale-ness of it all.


End file.
